The world changes
by clovedistrict234902
Summary: "Why cant my life be perfect?" "Am i the most horrid person in the world?" Find out in this life changing story that will blow your mind!


THE WORLD CHANGES

**NOTICE: THIS STORY CONTAINS DIFFERENT LANGUAGES, DUTCH AND FRENCH. **

My name is Haal (Ha-al) Kanda (Can-Da). My dad was from Cecily, Italy and my mom was from Ukraine. So im a strange mix. I was born during a trip in Arkansas. My mom didnt pay attention to the due date :/. Im 18 years old and im still completing college in Arengosse, France.

I rushed down the hallway to my first class, biology (Biologie in French meanings). Biology is the most serious place to be in because it's disecting bigger animals than frogs. The other students in the back row of the class were pulling the wrong things out of our dead animal victim... the squirrel. Our teacher (Ms. collins) got pissed off at the students and gave them detention passes. I think she is hot-headed. "Oh shit! I pulled out the heart instead of the liver!" blurted an exchange student from Iraq. A boy in the back row snickered. " ! If you think this is funny, than how bout you pull out another wrong organ and get another detention pass! Focus!" Demanded Ms. Collins. No wonder why she is single.

FRENCH CLASS

The bad thing about french is that i've never learned it. Stupid me :P. Our teacher focused on not talking english for the rest of the year. All these students that ARE French get A's and I, of course get F's. So im one of those dorks that study during my free time while all the jocks party-party-party in there dorms and make out with the school cheerleaders. I should of stuck to Dutch or Russian since I AM Russian. "Comment allez vous faisant aujourd'hui?" asked our teacher. Everyone responded while i remained silent. "Faire im bon" replide the French students. I felt stupid not knowing how to respond to french.

We got a handout and it turns out to be my test. F! I got an f! "Baiser!" I shouted in fury. It was french for "f***". Everyone gasped. "Uh pardon" i apologized. "Ms. Hayel!" screeched Mrs. Paysui. She says my name like the word "Hail". "Passage de detention pour chacun, et vous tout pouvez remercier Hayel!" Announced Ms. Paysui. That ment detention passes for everyone and they could thank me. "Wow Haal, vous avez viss'e le grand temps" glared a girl named Malicar. She is from Italy but moved to france when she was 9. Malicar and I used to be old friends but we had a big fight and now she hates my guts.

Malicar said in french that i screwed up big time :/. Im stupidstupidstupid! We had to continue with our lesson. "Sortez vos manuels (Get out your text books)" demanded Ms. Paysui. Everyone groaned and grumbled. I guess college was not off to a very good start.

ALGEBRA

Our teacher saw that i had a detention pass for saying f***. "That is some creative language there Ms-Ms..." Stammered Mr. Jona. "Its Haal Kanda" I reminded him. "Oh that's right" he replide then went to his desk to think while the rest of the students were rushing to Algebra. I just doodled in my notebook. "Ms. Kanda, come here one minute" demanded Ms. Paysui. "Hayel, you are in big trouble, do have anything to say about your incident?" asked Ms. Paysui. "Its just a word, not the end of the world, get over it" I blurted. "SMART ASS!" shouted Ms. Paysui. "Your paying a visit to Mr. Garnadio-Buermutez!" Oh great! Another smart ass comment and my ass is grass. "Ms. Paysui, im in your french class and you talking to me in english" I pointed out. "Pardon" replide Ms. Paysui. "Ce qu'im indiquant est que vous n'etes pass permis de se servir de ce langage (What im saying is that you are not allowed to use that language)".

"Can i go back to class?" I asked. "Francias!" Ms. Paysui demanded. "Peux je retourner pour classer" i repeated. "Wi" Ms. Paysui replide. "Merci" I thanked and quickly went back to class. "Ooh la la! Looks like Ms. Holly is late!" joked Mr. Jona. "Its Haal!" I corrected/glared. "HA-AL!" I screeched. "Out you go Hana" demanded Mr. Jona. "You need to stay in the hall until you cooled off enough to come inside, but for now, i dont wanna see your face!". I felt like the world has changed. What has happened to me? I feel like im a monster and im falling apart. I decided to text my bffl that was in the Netherlands. I miss home in the Netherlands. But i especially miss Arkansas. The next time i would visit Arkansas would be in three years!

THE SWEET ESCAPE

My bffl (Marciella) didnt respond. I bet she was out buying summer makeup and gifts. I could easily sneak out to the parking lot and drive to the netherlands and cut all classes for about 4 days or so... I actually decided i would do that. Once again im a Monstre, монстр, monster. I went down the halls and in my N.B, i made a fake hall pass. Teachers are to old to realize its fake. I made it to the door and the school alarms went off. "Damn automatic fire alarm doors!" I screeched! "Oh f***!". Im in deep trouble now! I rushed out of the doors and ran to my car. I couldnt find the keys in my purse! Oh f***! I FORGOT MY KEYS IN MY DORM ROOM! Should i risk going back inside and risk getting caught by the teacher and be suspended?

I did risk. I went through a mob of rushing college students and tryed to hide as much as possible. I saw Mr. Jona looking for me and shouting my name. I ran i fast as i could to get to my dorm and out. Oh shit! I couldnt find the keys! I looked all over the place but i couldnt find anything. Where are my damn keys? Then I noticed that my algebra teacher was right behind me. "Why the hell were you not in the hallway?!" He shouted/asked. I remained silent. "I admit, i was stupid and set off the alarm!" I blurted. "Oopsies um that didnt need to come out" I said nervously. I pushed the teacher and ran!

Thank goodness i found the keys after the teacher caught me. I ran out of the doors and into the parking lot. I had no idea where my car was. I finally turned on my car alarm and found it. I shut it up and i hear the car cough up dust from the engine. I rolled out of the parking space and sped outta the school parking lot. Au revoir school and Bonjour Netherlands. It was taking about 8 hours to get to the Netherlands. I called Marciella and told what happened. "Omg, why?" She gasped/asked. "I wanted to come home, to the Netherlands" I replide. "Alright you can stay at my place" told Marciella.

"Alright thanks and bye" I hung up and drove to her apartment building. I finally got there and knocked on her door. It turns out to be a 25 year old boy. He suddenly grabs my hand and aggresively drags me into his building. I shrieked. "MARCIELLA! MARCIELLA! HELP ME!" I sceamed! He threw me on his couch and slapped me. "Say one more thing and i will shoot you" he threaten/yelled. I nodded and curled up into a tiny ball. I was stupidstupidstupid for leaving college. The guy came in with a string and needle. I know what he was thinking...he wanted to sew my mouth shut.

He hit me really hard and i was knocked out.

NOT-SO-SWEET ESCAPE

I finally woke up and i felt very sick and tired. Ohno! I couldnt open my eyes! He sewed them shut! And i struggled to breath because my mouth was sewed shut. "Your gonna be locked in a dark room with no reception and food" he explained. "Enjoy your death" he cackled then closes the door. My hands are poorly tied together. I felt my way to the wall and heard Marciella playing video games. I was hopeful so i worked on untieing and it worked. I didnt care if removing the stiches hurt. I got out my phone and luckily i have hot spot on it.

I texted Marciella. She replide and said she was on her way. She called the police. I heard the door barge open and i worked on unlocking the door. Then i heard a gunshot. Thats when i really fell apart. I ran through the door and saw Marciella constantly bleeding on the ground. "MARCI!" I yelled and i pushed the guy. I had pepper spray in my purse and sprayed it at him. I stabbed him with my knife and i called an ambulance for Marciella. They luckily came before Marci gave out. They rushed her to the hospital and they let me ride with her in the ambulance.

HOSPITAL

When we arrived at the hospital, Marciella was instantly placed in the emergency room. I sat in another hospital room. They checked my tempurature and iced my giant bruises. They were going to work on fixing my eyes and mouth since that guy ruined then by sewing them. After they fixed me i fell asleep. When i woke up i saw Marciella standing in front of me. I expected her to say "are you alright" or "how are you doing". Instead she said something that changed my life and was unforgiving. "Why'd did you put my life in danger?! I fucking could of died! It would help if you looked at the apartment number! I can never forgive you! When we get outta here, your not stayin' at my place, you ass is gonna be outta my home and into the fuckin' nederlands farms." she shouted.

I layed there speechless. Damn, i was so angry i couldnt stand it. "THEN WHY DID YOU COME SAVE ME?! I MEAN, WHY? IF YOU KNEW YOU WERE RISKING YOUR LIFE THEN, WHY COME HELP ME?!" i defended. "You know what, why did your lazy ass even leave the college?" she asked. "I HATED IT!" I sassed. "You know what FUCK YOU BASTARD!" she screeched and then stormed out of my room. Tears welled up in my eyes. I lost my great grades, my home (Arkansas) and now my bffl. And plus i have no place to stay. I decided to go call a flight attendent that would book me a plane to Arkansas. I heard the phone pick up. "Hi, Nederlandse luchtmacht spreken." answered a lady on the other end. "Luchtmacht? I didnt call de luchtmacht" I replide.

"Daarna help ik u verkanting, bye" she said. "Stakken!" I demanded. "Ik wil deelnemen aan de air force" i told the air force lady. "Hoe oud bent u?" she asked. "Im... 23" i lied/stammered. "U spreekt slecht nederlands" she insulted. There was a big pause. "Vaarwel" she said and was about to hang up. "You are very annoying" i said and she holded. "What de ye mean?" she asked. "Ye keep hanging up on me! Thats what!" i shouted. She hung up any ways. But whatever. I called the air force anyways. I wanted to join the war but im too young! I finally called the right number and booked a flight. I had to get any available seat on the plane

PLANE

_I wonder how i would get to arkansas with this many people on the plane _I thought. I climbed aboard and sat in the very back.


End file.
